warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Silver Centurions
Ok saw both the notes and read that little intro with the Battlebarge. You might want to edit that bit because technically you could fit a entire chapter on a single strike cruiser. If the Battlebarge was able to provide for the needs of the entire chapter (orbital support, teleportarium, droppod support, orbital strikes, fighter launches, ect) and then some while in the midst of a planetary siege that might do a bit better to show how impressive the Barge is. Gamerferg (talk) 16:46, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Hey breacher just saw the NCF tag put up. Here is some quick suggestions. 1) Change criminals Juveniles, its a quick patch, but preteens who strangled their parents in the middle of the night then have had to survive in a Criminal infested highly agressive underground would be a decent and easy change. 2) Crime Families. Tge Chapter recruits from only the most bloodthirsty amd brutal crime families, taking the kids of the family who have been exposed to the most violence and have committed then only the most horrendus acts. You could also note that this has lead these families to being lead by a Maritocracy since all the biggest and baddest sons get taken, but their equally violent sisters remain behind. Gamerferg (talk) 18:52, March 20, 2018 (UTC) Gamerferg, you could argue, that penal world inhabitants, especially the convicts, would make a stock for a space marines. Why not? They might be juvenile child convicts, true. However, don't you think that sending criminals below age of 10-12 into a penal colony is a bit overkill? Okay, 40k is overkill, so maybe it is just fine. However! To claim that a full regiment of convicts and criminals went through a full sector-reclaiming crusade and still none of those who survived is over 12 years old? I mean... dude... not even Imperium is that... dude... And no sector is as small as three planets. No sector. Just, no. --Remos talk 17:20, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Well they are just suggestions for quick patching. It wont patch the founding as easily but just cut down the number of penal soldiers to under a hundred, but then give them a early boost of penal youth. After all Penal planets actually contain very few Prisioners who were born off world. Most Penal Colonists were born for the sole purpose of living out the sentence for the crime of their ancestors. Just like on Terra how there are people born waiting in Ques for issues and complaints from planets they will never live to see. But by offering Breacher some ideas for recruitment in general we can give him ways to quickly bolster the numbers of his marines while keeping much more heavily to the Juvinile Delinquent/Criminal theme of his chapter's recruitment origin. After all the Salamander's made a chapter with fewer than three hundred marines after the Horus Heresy, and many of the foundings included very few donated marines while most of their marines were fresh stock who would then go on to form the chapter under the guidence of their leadership and veterans granted to them from their parent chapter. In summery fewer starting marines, but a more detailed recruitment to salvage the them of the founding. Gamerferg (talk) 19:11, March 21, 2018 (UTC)